1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crop drying apparatus comprising a rotating crop-receiving drum through which air is passed to dry the crop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crop drying apparatus comprising a rotating crop-receiving drum which is connected to a source of heated drying air has been disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,780,010 and 2,983,500 and Great Britain Pat. No. 14,128, dated 1893.
Severe difficulties arise in efficiently drying relatively wet crops, such as grass, which tend to compress into a relatively dense mass within a drying drum with the result that the drying air cannot fully penetrate the mass.
The Applicants have found that these difficulties can be overcome by providing specific air flow patterns in the interior of the drum.